


Mother

by squilf



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Maisie thinks the Indoraptor is going to kill her. It doesn’t.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought this was going to happen in the movie. It didn’t, so I wrote it.

Maisie Lockwood thinks she’s going to die.

Her heart is stammering in her chest, wild and panicked like a trapped rabbit’s, and she can’t breathe, she can’t breathe, and there is a dinosaur in her bedroom. Eyes the colour of sunlight shining through amber staring coldly at her. Claws clicking on the polished wooden floor as it stalks towards the foot of her bed. Big and black, like a nightmare. Maisie squeezes her eyes shut.

She feels its weight on her bed. Its long-fingered hands are reaching out towards her, just like they did before, in the dark. She’s hot and cold, feverish with fear and trying desperately not to scream, not to move, not to do anything.

The Indoraptor leans closer, closer, closer, until she can feel its breath on her face. She’s going to die. She’s ten years old and she’s going to die here, now, ripped to shreds by this monster. Maisie feels like every muscle in her body is taut, tense. She lies there, in the bed she’s slept in every night since she was little, the bed she was safe in, and waits for the sharp crash of jagged teeth.

And then she feels the Indoraptor’s nose pressing against her forehead. It sniffs her. Then it butts its nose against her gently, making a high-pitched squeaking noise. It sounds like a little bird, calling to its mother.

It sounds like something she’s heard before. It takes her a moment to remember where. It was the videos, of Owen with the baby raptors. She remembers Blue looking up at him with those bright intelligent eyes. She remembers Blue making that noise. She remembers what it means.

Maisie’s hand is shaking as she reaches up to touch the side of the Indoraptor’s face. Its skin is tough and scaly and cold. The Indoraptor’s breath is cool against her neck, and it keeps making these little gentle noises.

“You’re like me,” Maisie whispers.

She presses her palm flat against the Indoraptor, feels its hardness, its power.

“You’re like me.”

The panic that was bubbling up inside Maisie cools, stills. She takes a deep breath, gulping for air. She’s drenched in sweat and it’s going cold, sticking her hair to the back of her neck, her clothes to her body. But she feels calm, now. Safe. She thinks that’s what the Indoraptor feels too. She thinks that’s what it’s trying to tell her.

Then she hears a gunshot. And another. The sound explodes into her bedroom and suddenly the Indoraptor is roaring in shock, leaping away from Maisie. Owen is standing in the doorway, his gun raised.

“No!” Maisie screams, hurling herself out of bed, her sheets tangling around her, desperate to put herself in between him and the snarling dinosaur.

“Don’t hurt him!”

Owen frowns. His bullets are lying uselessly on the ground, the Indoraptor totally unharmed. It squawks at him, shifting restlessly from foot to foot. Maisie knows it’s waiting for her to take the lead.

“It’s okay,” she tells it, “He’s not going to hurt you.”

She puts a steadying hand on the side of its neck.

“How,” Owen stammers, “How are you doing that?”

“I’m not doing anything,” Maisie says, “He just… knows me.”

The Indoraptor hisses at Owen, its eyes narrowing.

“Okay,” he says, nodding very quickly, “Okay. Not like my day could get much weirder.”

**Author's Note:**

> My working title for this fic was ‘Maisie, Mother of Dinosaurs’. I’m not sure if I’m done with this idea quite yet.


End file.
